Wi-Fi network performance is an important factor in environments with high numbers of users, such as hotspots in public venues. Efficient use of available spectrum and better management of interferences in a Wi-Fi environment may improve Wi-Fi performance. In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes may be employed to allow multiple user devices to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology represents one such scheme that has emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard.